Diskussion:Prosecutor
Schiffstyp moin Xar. .. da es sich hier um ein einzelnes Schiff mit Namen handelt und nicht um einen Schiffstyp, benutze doch bitte die Individuele Schiffs Infobox. Da musst du dann nicht alle Daten eintragen. Das ist ja schließlich überflüßig wenn es im Schiffstyp steht, muss es nicht nochma bei allen Schiffen stehen. Nur daten die vom Norm. Schiffstyp abweichen, sprich modifiizert wurden brauchst du dann eintragen. Zusätzlich weiß ich nicht ob es verbürgt ist, dass Schiffe der Republik ein Kürzel vor ihrem Namen Tragen wie zu Kaisers Zeiten (SMS Friedrich der Große zB., wobei SMS für "Seine® Majestät Schiff" steht). Im zweifelsfall einfach löschen. --Modgamers 12:49, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Danke für den Hinweis! Ich ändere die Infobox, man könnte ja nur eine Weiterleitung zu "RAS Prosecutor" machen. Freundliche Grüße Xargon 12:52, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) ::Hab grad mal Nachgeschaut.. also das RAS scheint zu stimmen... ist aber sonst bei keinem anderem Schiff verbürgt das dieses Kürzel verwendet wird... is halt son Ding der engländer, wir hams nachm ersten WK auch weggelassen. Ne Weiterleitung ist dann Ok. --Modgamers 12:55, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) :::Da gibts auch noch die RAS Fearless... Ben Kenobi 13:04, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) ::::Auch wenn die Diskussion seit einem Jahr ruht: ::::RAS ist der Schiffstyp. Es steht für R'''epublic '''A'ssault 'S'hip'', diese Bezeichnung stammt aus dem NEGVV. Es ist also eher vergleichbar mit ISZ (bzw. ISD) als mit HMS, USS oder SMS. 19:31, 5. Mai 2008 (CEST) Exzellent-Abstimmung vom Mai 2007(gescheitert) * :Ich hab lange geschwankt, Lesenswert oder doch Exzellent. Nun hab ich mich fürs letztere entschieden. Das Thema ist denke ich wirklich "ausgelutscht" und ist glaub ich der umfangreichste Schiffs Artikel den wir haben. Er ist auch länger als der WP-Artikel, wobei das nicht immer der Maßstab sein sollte. Wir soltlen unsere eigenen Maßstäbe setzen und von der WP Autark werden. Hiermit kann man anfangen. --Modgamers 20:27, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Ich stimme zu der Artikel ist einfach nur genial, exzellent halt. Super geschrieben und enthält soweit ich weiss alles was es über sie gibt, echt gute Arbeit wirklich gelungen Jango 20:35, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Die beiden haben recht, der Artikel ist wirklich sehr gut geschrieben. Laut meines Wissen gibt es nichts mehr zu ergänzen. Dahergibts pro Gruß Boba 20:41, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) ** : Muss meine Stimme ändern, da Ben Kenobi recht hat mit dem was er sagt. Die im Artikel beinhalteten Informationen, beziehen sich nicht aufs schiff selbst, sondern auf die Geschehnisse die dort stattfanden. Der Artikel ist wahrlich gut geschrieben, aber das Schiff selbst kommt sehr kurz, daher ein Kontra. Lesenswert ist er allemal, doch für exzellent fehlt einiges über das Schiff. Gruß Boba 14:43, 11. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Hey, Danke dass ihr meinen Artikel zur Wahl gestellt habt. Das währe mein erster exzellenter Artikel überhaupt :). Mein Artikel zu Kreia wurde ja auch schon vorgeschlagen, er hat leider nicht bestanden, vielleicht überarbeite ich ihn noch mal... Freundliche Grüße Xargon 20:57, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Bloß müsste der erste Satz bei "Finale Kampf" geändert werden, der ergibt "no sense". Ansonsten prima ausgezapft! --Darth Vader 23:16, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Langer ausführlicher Schiffsartikel. Auf jeden Fall exzellent. Asajj 13:52, 11. Mai 2007 (CEST) ** : Ben Kenobi hat Recht, doch ich will nicht gegen den Artikel sprechen. Deshalb jetzt neutral. Asajj 14:57, 12. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :hab den Artikel nochmal aufmerksam gelsen und muss Ben und Premia zustimmen.--Yoda41 Admin 15:58, 11. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Meiner Meinung nach ist der Artikel nicht exzellent. Sicher, es ist alles drin, was in RC passiert ist, doch das ist für mich genau das Problem: Der Artikel beschreibt nicht das Schiff, sondern die Aktionen der Klone, Trandos und Seps. So etwas gehört in dieser Ausführlichkeit im Normalfall nicht in einen Artikel über ein Raumschiff, sondern in den Artikel über Delta Squad oder das Spiel selbst. Weiterhin würde ich mir mehr Bilder wünschen, da das Schiff deutlich mehr ist, als seine Arrestzellen. Lesenswert ja, auf alle Fälle sogar - aber nicht exzellent. Ben Kenobi Admin 14:26, 11. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Nur damit es berücksichtigt wird, gebe ich darüber mein Statement nochmal ab. Ich finde dass dies relativ sein sollte, denn was gibt es so besonderes an einem Schiff? Die Schiffe haben nur Geschichte, denn die Änderungen vom Normalmodell sind gering und in einem Satz zu erklären. --Darth Vader 14:47, 11. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Es ist mir natürlich klar, dass man über Technisches hier nichts weiter schreiben muss. Allerdings muss das, was auf dem Schiff passiert ist, nicht in dieser Ausführlichkeit an dieser Stelle ausgeführt werden. Schau dir beispielsweise Dengar und Punishing One an: Im Dengar-Artikel steht die Handlung, im Schiffsartikel das, was für dieses wichtig ist. Ben Kenobi Admin 15:03, 11. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Lesenswert ja. Exzellent leider nein. Aus den genannten Gründen. Der Artikel sollte auf das Schiff selbst fokussiert werden. Premia Admin 15:18, 11. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist intressant geschrieben das gebe ich neidlos zu. Aber es bezieht sich zu sehr auf die Geschichte des Delta Squads. Allein den Steckbrief könnte man auführlicher gestalten. Kurz und gut, schön zu lesen, aber nicht exzellent.Avenger Leader 14:43, 12. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Ich weis nicht was fehl und gebe ein Neutal.--Vos 11:04, 17. Mai 2007 (CEST) Mit drei Pro-Stimmen, vier Kontra-Stimmen und drei Neutra-Stimmen ist dieser Artikel an der Wahl zum exzellenten Artikel gescheitert. Trotzalledem kann er Artikel immer noch als Lesenswert vorgeschlagen werden. Asajj 15:24, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert-Abstimmung vom August 2007 (bestanden) * :Meiner Meinung nach ein durchaus lesenswerter Artikel, der zwar noch verbessert werden könnte, aber allemal als lesenswert gelten kann. Einziges Manko ist, dass mehr die Aktionen des Delta Squads beschrieben werden und nicht so deutlich der Werdegang des Schiffes. Gruß--General Grievous 21:53, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Auf jeden Fall! --Asajj Tee? 21:57, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Mehr Technik, weniger Geschichte bitte. Ben Kenobi Admin 00:15, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Sieht schon recht gut aus, aber an der Technik könnte schon nochwas gemacht werden.--Yoda41 Admin 09:30, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Das ist ein Acclamator Schiff, die Prosecutor woher soll er denn mehr Technik nehmen? Soll er nochmal den Artikel Acclamator-Klasse abschreiben oder was?..tztztztz... Pro. --Modgamers 14:02, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Das ist ein schöner Artikel aber das is ja klar schon beim Namen: 'Pro'secuter.Dark Lord disku 14:48, 5. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Also mir gefällt der Artikel, und wieso weniger Geschichte? Sehr interessant und ausführlich. --Anakin 22:39, 5. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Mir gefällt der Artikel auch. --Benutzer:Vandale_198 21:49, 7. August 2007 (CEST) * :Jo wie Dark Lord schon sagte, 'Pro'secutor Jango 00:58, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Dieser Artikel wird hiermit mit '''7 Fürstimmen und 2 Gegenstimmen in die Reihe der Lesenswerten Artikel aufgenommen. Kyle 18:02, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) Vielleicht ein Fehler? Im Spiel heißt es sie unterstett Captain Stinnet--DarthVader 19:02, 5. Mai 2008 (CEST) Na und? Boss 22:22, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Auftauchen Wo kommt die Prosecutor im Buch Triple Zero vor? Boss 19:31, 1. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Nirgentwo. Das kommt ausschließlich im Spiel vor. Bei weiteren Fragen an mich wenden da ich die Reihe schon gelesen habe. Shadowsith Room of Darkness 20:05, 1. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Die Prosecutor wird im vierten Kapitel von Triple Zero erwähnt. Viele Grüße, 11:56, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) RAS Was bedeutet RAS? Boss 08:44, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) :RAS ist eigentlich Englich und heißt Republic Assault Ship, also zu deutsch Republik Angriffs Schiff. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 09:42, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Wie auch schon im ersten Abschnitt gefragt und beantwortet wurde... Pandora Diskussion | Admin 10:56, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST)